


I've Got No Roots

by opallynch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deputy Derek, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Sheriff Stilinski Is So Done, Teacher Stiles, They are doing very inappropriate things in the woods, but in the end they do, sorta angsty but not really, they are both shitheads who can't take a hint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opallynch/pseuds/opallynch
Summary: God, he hopes that Derek finds him soon or he will freeze to death. He doesn't want to be the reason his dad has a heart attack. Derek always runs after him, every single time. He is there to catch Stiles and give him piece of his mind, but after what he did, Derek might have change of heart.--------Stiles sings and dances on Derek's desk at the sheriff's station. And there is an orgasm. Yay.





	I've Got No Roots

Stiles slowly stops running. The tall unfamiliar and eerie trees surround him on all sides. He can’t see signs of civilisation anymore. He knows Derek is not far behind him, but he needs to catch his breath or he might pass out. And frankly, Stiles doesn't want to lose consciousness in the middle of woods after dawn on Thursday. He has to get up early tomorrow, he has work to go to.

Maybe it would be better if instead of playing hide and seek with The Guy He Is Definitely Not Into, he starts correcting his students’ tests on the first werewolf olympics. Being a highschool teacher was hard. Being a human in a school where most of the students had super abilities that they liked to use on Stiles the morning after he went to the Jungle and was too hungover to cast a scent masking spell was even harder.

God, he hopes that Derek finds him soon or he will freeze to death. He doesn't want to be the reason his dad has a heart attack. Derek always runs after him, every single time. He is there to catch Stiles and give him piece of his mind, but after what he did, Derek might have change of heart.

Since Stiles came back from college last year, he and Deputy Hale have played a twisted version of hide and seek. Stiles usually says or does something that makes Derek want to strangle him, and then he runs. That’s how it is. It's an easy, no strings attached thing.

Which is bullshit in Stiles opinion. He’s tried and tried to get Deputy Grumpy to notice him in a non platonic way, but it’s like Derek doesn't even see all of his effort.

After all of his fruitless attempts Stiles decided to do something so that even Derek would get a clue. He borrowed (stole) Isaac’s guitar, watched a 4 minute long youtube video on how to play guitar and asked Scott if he still had those love songs he wrote in highschool for Kira.

At first Scott didn’t cooperate, but Stiles threatened to tell Kira all about his before work trips to the coffee shop. At six months pregnant Kira is forbidden to drink the coffee she loves and adores. She gets sad and emotional everytime she sees someone else drinking it. Scott, being the cute husband he is, promised her to not touch the holy drink as long as she couldn’t. That lasted three days and four hours. Scott gave Stiles the love songs without a complaint after that.

Stiles wanted to show his feelings to Mister Tall, Dark, and Handsome, on Monday. He went shopping for heart shaped chocolates, confetti, and a custom made cake with edible figures of two grooms and an “I hope we will die together, pumpkin” inscription (Stiles admits, it’s a little creepy, but also a funny thing to write on a cake). His dad gave him a ride to the supermarket because his jeep broke down in the middle of the road again, looked at his son’s shopping bags and said, “Please not on my shift.” That’s why Stiles’ little reveal was pushed to the Thursday night shift.

The whole dancing on Derek’s desk, singing a beautiful ballad about his eyes (Stiles had to change the part about a “full bosom”, and it was perfect, because Derek’s eyes were those magnificent, breathtaking portals to another dimension-- Stiles included it in his song) and throwing rose petals was not a good idea. In fact, it was the worst idea in the history of the ideas, judging by Derek’s facial expression. Stiles almost killed himself jumping from the desk when Derek started to run in his direction.

He’s pretty sure that the only reason Derek hadn’t caught him already is because he wants to play with his victim first and then maul him.

Stiles thinks death by angered werewolf is better than dying from embarrassment and a broken heart. Though not dying at all would be preferred option.

Stiles hears a twig breaking, but before he has time to react he is pinned to a tree by a very hot and dangerous werewolf. “Hello, deputy.” He purrs. Imminent danger or not, Derek in a uniform looks like a godsend.

“What. The. Hell. Stilinski.” Derek growls out. Stiles wants to tell him that it’s rude to physically restrain others in the woods. Unfortunately Derek doesn’t let him answer. He stops him with his mouth. On Stiles’ mouth. Stiles’ brain sort of freezes, he just lets Derek do what he wants. But then he opens his mouth and tries to take control of the kiss. It doesn’t work out well because to be honest, Stiles has never kissed anyone sober and he’s not good at it at all. Derek is patient with him, he takes and he gives.

Stiles is so caught in the kiss that he doesn’t notice Derek’s wandering hand before it’s too late to do anything, because there is a hand in his boxers. He lets out a surprised “ooh”, when Derek starts to kiss his neck. It’s not a very long affair, only few tugs are needed for Stiles to come with loud “Der” on his lips.

Derek kisses him through his orgasm and when they finally part, Stiles is filled with courage and boldly asks, “So, what about you?” And points at the bulge in Derek’s pants. Derek obviously wants Stiles to die, because he lifts the hand with come on it and puts it in his mouth. If Stiles hadn’t come few minutes ago, he would now. Derek grins and says, “After dinner.” Stiles never wanted to kiss anyone in his life as much as he wants to right now.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS (or merry whatever you celebrate). I hope that the upcoming year will bring you all joy and some good quality sterek ff!!!


End file.
